


Don't You See?

by OhLookMoreFanFiction



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Canon, Drama, F/M, Fluff, JUST KISS ALREADY, Let's be honest, LuNa - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform, bellamy - Freeform, bellamy and luna, bellamy and octavia - Freeform, extra, head canon, octavia - Freeform, octavia blake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookMoreFanFiction/pseuds/OhLookMoreFanFiction
Summary: Bellamy settles on Luna as his next conquest, but it doesn't turn out how he planned.





	

They eyed each other for several days. Finding each other’s place in the hall at meal times. Lingering after group discussions. Bellamy was watching her, and Luna was waiting. The idea was formed in both their minds, but who would move first? It was the great question.

An evening came when the moon was large and low in the sky. Luna’s people made merry with excessive, exotic food that Bellamy had never tasted. The wine that was passed – it was potent and glorious. From across the large room, he watched her smile and writhe to the stringed music. She’d glance at him while she twirled, beckoning him if he dared. As the candles were extinguished, she hugged one last child and retreated to her room. Before turning the corner, she met his eyes in the crowd. It was the invitation he sought.

By the time he crept down the hallway and slipped into her chambers, she reclined on the bed. The room was dim – draped with tattered cloth to hide the metal walls. The floor was lush with rugs and mats. This small space: a soft retreat from the harsh world outside.

Bellamy pulled the curtain door shut behind him and turned to face her. She’d removed her mesh over-shirt and reclined in a sleeveless, patched dress. Waves and braids poured over her chest and lapped at her exposed shoulders, golden and glowing in the candlelight.

He didn’t want trouble. “Tell me if I should go.”

She wasn’t going to make this easy. “All are welcome here.”

He squinted his eyes in retaliation and looked down, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

“Nights like tonight - sharing sustenance and music - sharing the human things is what brings unity here,” Luna revealed warmly. 

Everything she said was careful and wise. She had the knowledge of many lifetimes. Bellamy liked listening to her speak – her voice faded in and out like flames rising and vanishing. She calmed him.

Luna rose when he didn’t reply, sliding towards him in fluid steps. In moments, she was inches from his face. He looked her up and down, making his presence and purpose clear. She placed a dexterous hand on his chest, rubbing a small circle onto his heart. Bellamy leaned in, and then she whispered…

“Why do you come to me for comfort?” She trailed off, searching his hungry eyes. “… When you know how this will end?”

He leaned back out, eyebrows slightly crunched at her method.

“Beginning. End. I’m more concerned with what happens in between.” His head lowered a fraction, giving her a piercing and somewhat impatient look.

Her hand left his chest, and she turned away. Over her shoulder, she said evenly, “This can’t happen.”

He instantly regretted coming here. Allowing himself to be lured. Allowing himself to hope for a night of freedom and closeness with someone.

Luna turned as she felt his energy change. “You and I both know that your heart is wounded. We could share these hours. Console each other with touches and words… but what good would it do? It would be a distraction. A fleeting attempt to escape what needs to happen. What WILL happen.”

His lips hung slightly parted, hearing her words but not understanding.

“Apart now, yes. Apart now because that is what has come to pass. But Bellamy, don’t you see?” Her voice had risen a little. “Oil always finds itself in the bowl. You can stir and add whatever you like, but no matter how brutally you treat it, it always comes back together.” She paused, watching him strain to catch on. “You and her, Bellamy. You’re both made of the same stuff.”

Bellamy licked his lips and pursed them, heaving out a gravely sigh.

“I don’t see what Octavia has to do with this. Right here, right now. Having my sister back again… It wouldn’t change the war that rages inside me. If you want ME, Luna… nothing would change that.”

Her head cocked to one side, watching to see if he truly didn’t grasp it. If he really had never considered it before.

“You honestly think I’m talking about Octavia, don’t you.”

“Who else?”

Their eyes were locked as Bellamy silently spilled secrets and mysteries he didn’t know he had. After several moments, he looked at his boots in defeat.

“That’s not… She… We don’t think of each other like that.” But he looked up at her again, suddenly pained and awash with his new realization.

Luna stared back, a hint of a smile crinkling her mouth. “Not until just now, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> A crazy idea I got from @forgivenessishardforus! Totally ignited a prompt I didn't know I wanted.  
> Find me on Tumblr - @teambingewatch


End file.
